Suki, my love
by my-forgotten-rose
Summary: Suki Higurashi is Kagome's cousin. The two can pass as identical twins if they felt like it, and so that is how eveything gets turned around for poor Suki. rated T but may go up later. Sesshy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey~! Well I just got a cool uber idea~! Well here ya go. The prologue.

________________________________________________________________________

He held her close to his body, the water rippled softly around him. The youkai mizu should work. He poured his entire power into, to make sure she lived. His amber eyes searched her face, it was peaceful. One major gash across her face had healed up, to the point where there was no scar. But otherwise she looked the same, he was fearful, he could feel her soft pulse so she was still alive.

Suddenly before his eyes she started to change. His amber eyes grew wide in surprise and wonder. Her features became sharper, more defined. Her once peaceful features grew into a look of pain, he panicked, and he does not panic easily. He quickly waded till he got to the bank and set her down on the lush grass.

Her face fell to one side when he set her down. Her soft, labored breathing eased a little panic bubbling inside of him.

He laid down next to her, his arms wrapped around her small and now shivering frame. He nuzzled her neck "Suki, please return to me." he murmured. He couldn't believe it, he refused to let her die; not now, they have been through too much together for her to be pulled away from him so suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Suki laid upon her bed upside-down, her smile was wide as she saw the disapproving look that her cousin was giving her. Her black tresses easily fell to the floor, her hair reached to her butt so there was no effort in her hair having to touch the plush floor. "Oh lighten up Kagome" She said, Kagome's frown stayed.

"You do know school starts in two weeks and you haven't even bought a school uniform?" she asked, seething at her cousin.

Suki smiled, her smile was devious and evil. "I have too, it will come in about two weeks" she replied.

Kagome's face became a beet red in anger "Well you will have to try on one of mine and see if it fits. She was very angry at her cousin at this point, InuYasha had come down with a cold prior to last night and his moody behavior made Kagome very irritated.

Her cousin Suki was not helping with the pounding migraine that was in Kagome's poor head. Suki came back to Japan two months ago, her mother wanted Suki to have the rest of her education in Japan. So both Kagome and Suki would be starting Sophomore year together. "Fine, Fine" Suki replied with a dismissive wave of her pale hand. Her deep blue eyes shining into her cousins deep brown ones.

"Really Suki-chan" Kagome said "You cant be carefree all the time, it will get you into trouble" she growled.

"Kagome-chan you are so mean" Suki whined as she rolled onto her stomach "You need to be more carefree" she replied with a pout. Suddenly a evil yet funny thought entered Suki's mind. "Hey wanna pull a prank on the school?" she asked.

Kagome's eyebrow shot up into a 'hmm' look. She was a little fearful of what her cousin had in mind.

"You do know we look a lot alike?" Suki said.

"Actually we don't" Kagome replied, earning a cross look from her cousin "What? We don't" she said, "You have long black hair and blue eyes. While I on the other hand have short hair and brown eyes" she said.

Suki's eyes rolled "I have contacts" she replied as she then quickly got up and drug her cousin to the bathroom, Suki excitedly pulled out the scissors from her traveling bag "Go ahead and cut cuz. My parents wont be home till another two weeks so I wanna have some fun" Suki said, a small whine in her voice.

Kagome let a small smile grace her lips, her cousin was such a ditz sometimes. She shook her head "Are you sure?" she asked her cousin, as she looked into the large mirror that covered half the wall. The simple baby blue walls gave off a calming feeling.

She looked at the scissors "Are you really sure about this?" she asked, actually a little scared.

Suki rolled her eyes as she grabbed the scissors and then brought her hair to one shoulder and cut a big chunk and then tossed her hair back over her shoulder to her back "Oops. I cut it wrong. Cuz can you help me?" she asked, an innocent look in her eyes.

Kagome frowned and then sighed "I guess this can't be helped. I wasn't your fault that some jerk stuck gum into your hair" Kagome replied as she started to sheer off Suki's beautiful an lush hair.

A few hours later Kagome sat on her cousins bed and watched her cousin gawking at herself in the tableside mirror. She had her contacts on and she looked a lot like Kagome. Just her hair was a tad bit longer and her bangs were not as poofy. She smiled, the differences would be over looked and come to be almost invisible. She wondered if the could fool the whole school.

"You know, this is awesome!" Suki exclaimed.

"Yea yea I guess it is, I just wonder who will be fooled." Kagome commented.

-two weeks later-

"No! That is Kagome" Yuka said while pointing to Suki.

"No, you idiot this is Kagome" Eri replied while hugging Kagome to her. "How can you not know?" she barked.

Ayumi smiled "That one is Kagome" she said as she pointed to Kagome.

The two smiled "Yep. You are right" Suki said with a smile, "Poor Yuka, I am sorry for deceiving you like this" Suki said with a laugh.

The girls all smiled and laughed along with Kagome and Suki.

-skip to first period-

"Higurashi Kagome" called the teacher.

"Here sensei" Kagome replied.

"Higurashi Suki" the teacher called next.

"Here sensei" Suki called as she raised her hand.

"Are you two trying to punk me?" she said, a strict voice, her sharp green eyes glaring at the two that sat together.

Suki smiled "Of course not ma'am" she replied. She stood and grabbed Kagome's arm "No, not you, but the whole school" she said with a smirk.

The teacher became flustered "Go outside Miss Higurashi!" she yelled.

"Who?" Suki asked with a slight shrug. A grin was plastered onto her face.

"Suki!!" the teacher growled.

Suki smirked again as she then stood up "Yes, sensei" she replied as she 'sadly' left the room. She was all too happy to leave the room. She sat outside in the hall, her legs were tucked underneath her body so that it was still appropriate to sit like that and still feel comfortable.

She was out there the entire class period, when the bell rang Suki stood up. Kagome was first out the door with both of their bags. "Go! Go! Go!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed my arm and forced me to run.

"Why are we running?!" she screamed, she hated any sort of exercise so this sucked for her.

"Umi-sensei cant give you a detention if she cant see you" she said, as they two ran.

They escaped to the top of the building, Kagome sighed as she slumped to the ground "Remind me to buy duct tape to seal your mouth shut" she said with a sigh.

"That was fun!" Suki chirped.

"That was not fun!" Kagome screeched. She sighed and stood up "Wait here. I am going to call home say that we are sick" she said as she got up to leave. Suki shrugged and leaned up against the chain wall.

Suddenly a rustle of the chain fence alerted Suki that somebody was there. The very absence of sun on her body made her look up. All she could see was red and white. When the thing that blocked her sun jumped she had to shield her eyes.

When the thing now turned person stood in front of her. It was a boy! He had long white hair, and if she wasn't mistaken doggy ears. He was clad in all red, and a sword strapped to his hip. She looked at his features, his nose was a bit red, but what caught her off guard was his amber eyes.

She gasped and pointed a finger at him "W-W-" she was having trouble forming words. The boy grabbed ahold of her outstretched hand and swung her onto his back. As he grabbed her legs he jumped back onto the top of the chain fence. Suki's eyes became wide as she saw how tall they were up. Instinctively she squeezed her legs harder around the boy's waist, sure he was holding her but she was scared now.

When he jumped Suki screamed at the top of her lungs as the plummeted down.

"Will ya shut it Kagome?! Your yelling into my ear" The boy growled.

"But I'm-" Suki tried to talk but the boy cut her off once again.

"Your coming back with us. Naraku has been moving lately" The boy said. Soon they were at Kagome's house. "You can pack your bag's later" he said as he headed to the shrine that uncle told us never to play by when we were younger.

When the boy opened the shrine door Suki started to panic. She started to wiggle and squirm in his arms. His arms tightened around her and he then went full speed into the well. Once again Suki shrieked in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! My people, I know, I haven't updated in like forever! I am trying to, but junior year sucks! Also I really don't have a plot line for this, so I kind of just, like yeah. Anyways, you know I don't own InuYasha, if I did then Sesshy would be locked away… anyways read and review!

**Sesshomaru:**… Stupid mortal girl.

**Me:** WAH!! Why? -starts to cry-

**Sesshomaru:** foolish girl -folds arms into his kimono-

**Me: **Your so mean! Rin help!

**Rin:** Lord Sesshomaru that isn't very nice.

**Sesshomaru:** keh -looks away-

**Me: **thanks Rin~! -huggels-

**Rin: **no problem! -huggels back- =^.^=

* * *

InuYasha frowned as they made it to the other era, his ears were ringing, Kagome had been down this well plenty of times before, why was she suddenly afraid of going?

InuYasha had to get up with Kagome clinging to his back, it was hard, she was a little heavier than usual but yet again she was clinging to him for dear life, why? He did not know. After a small struggle he was able to jump out of the well with her still attached to him. He was able to jump out, which was a miracle in of itself, he never had to hold her while getting out.

Once out he dropped her unceremoniously on the ground, looking back at her, his heart sank. She sat on the floor, rubbing her left eye and the smell of salt bombarded his senses. He never did like the smell of tears, even if his nose wasn't quite working correctly he could easily distinguish tears. He kneeled down to her, his hand out, going to rest on her shoulder, "Oh Kagome I'm-" he was cut off when she looked up at him. One eye blue and one eye brown. He paled at her eyes, it even caused him to jump back. Pointing a finger at her he yelled "Your not Kagome!"

She glared at him, her mismatching eyes. "Of course I'm not you jerk!" she yelled, as she tried to wipe the tears away, "I hate you! You made me lose my contact lens!" she growled at him. Touching her other eye she took out the other contact lens, now that both her eyes were brilliant blue, her icy glare shot at him "And you have no right to kidnap me!" she hollered.

InuYasha growled as he stood up "What demon are you?! Where is Kagome! I swear if you ate her I will kill you" he growled, his sword transformed before her eyes. Her blue eyes grew wide as saucers, and her breath hitched.

"I'm Suki! Kagome is my cousin!" she shrieked, but it fell on def ears. His sword was already gathering a nasty wind around it. This baffled Suki, it scared her half to death!

"Oh man, I am seriously gonna talk to Kagome when your done with your weird magic trick!" Suki hollered She took a step back, and then the fight or flight instinct kicked in and she ran. As a human she was mighty fast, compared to a demon though…. She was mighty slow. As she was running she tripped. Falling on her face she looked back to what had tripped her, heh a stupid vine was going to be the death of her.

How sad, she at least hoped that she would go down while doing something heroic or cool, but no! She had to die by falling, what an un-cool thing to do while dieing. She could hear the boy screaming "WINDSCAR!" She looked back, with fright still in her eyes, as a cyclone type of thing came racing towards her. Then a miracle happened. A bluish thing fused in front of her, a thing she could only describe as a barrier.

She sighed, was it a divine miracle that saved her? She had backed up until she felt something against her back, with one of her hands, and not yet looking back, her hand was searching for the base of her back support. She felt clothed feet, in fact she felt a boot. She looked up, and thankfully his face blocked the sun, which caused him to look a little like the angel of death to her. He had black hair and blood red eyes. She scrambled to her feet and hid behind this angel of death. Unfortunately this unusual angel of death stuck his hand out, and she collided with his arm, he brought his arm around her torso and pulled her close.

Suki's hand rested on his chest, her eyes held a mix of confusion and fright. His body was cold, and he held a somewhat frightening aura.

The boy with dog ears looked absolutely livid, well for one his Windscar didn't work, and now this man had shown up.

"InuYasha, having another lovers quarrel again?" The man asked, he had a deep menacing voice. "It must have been bad for her to come running to me and embracing me like her life depended on it"

"That demon is not Kagome" InuYasha practically hissed out.

The man looked down the same time Suki had looked up, the blue eyes met red, Naraku couldn't believe that he missed it before when he looked down at her for a split second. "Oh it seems that I am in fact mistaken, all the while she will serve as a barrier, for you would not kill somebody of innocent blood would you InuYasha?" Naraku asked.

The boy whos name was InuYasha glared at the two "I don't care who I cut down as long as I kill you" With that InuYasha's sword turned red, He did not call out Windscar like last time, but he had cut through Naraku's barrier "Your mine Naraku!" InuYasha growled.

"Oh now InuYasha, is that any way to show a lady around? You truly have no hope" Naraku scolded, "What Kagome sees in you I have no clue, but lets end your torment!" Naraku yelled and then a large tentacle type thing came out from under Naraku. Which in the process scared Suki. "Not only do you fail in saving a human girl looking like Kagome but you also lose a piece of the Shikon shard" Naraku then used his hand holding Suki, his hand had in an instant went up to her collar bone and his cold hand, with feather light touch grazed over Suki's skin. Her skin couldn't help but gain Goosebumps from the contact. An involuntary shiver racked over her small frame. Suki sucked in a breath, her blue eyes widened and then darted to Naraku's face.

"What?" she asked. She knew that this Naraku guy was probably a bad guy. But InuYasha was neither in her eyes a hero. InuYasha charged, his sword now red.

"Naraku get your hands off her!" InuYasha hissed. With a sweep of his hand, the bluish barrier dissipated.

Naraku jumped back to escape the blade, taking Suki along with him. Suki let out a shrill shriek as they leapt backwards. Now InuYasha came at them again, but without the sword. His claws poised to attack, as InuYasha sped forward. He was in arms reach when suddenly, without any notice, his hand had pierced Suki's stomach, her face was riddled with pain, fear, and shock. The only positive thing that came from this, was that InuYasha has knocked Suki from Naraku's grasp. Suki fell pathetically to the floor, crumpled into a heap of pain. Suki was gasping for breath, her blue eyes looked up to see InuYasha standing in front of her. "get out of here" he hissed.

Suki had truly tried to move but the pain was to much to take. All she could do was shake her head and groan. InuYasha sighed "Just stay there" he said and then charged at Naraku.

Suki could only do just that, lay and watch. She watched the two fight, InuYasha looked like he was dealt the wrong cards and Naraku had the upper hand. InuYasha had a huge sword but vine yet flesh looking things battled against him. Suddenly Suki had noticed another presences here as well. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands got cold and clammy. Moving her head did not hurt her, and so she did so. She looked as far behind her back as she could, and what she saw astonished her. Her eyes grew wide at the sight; there stood a man. A man who she could only think would be a deity. Long white flowing hair, a white kimono with red patterns on the sleeves, chest armor, and two swords strapped to his side. His look was menacing. It was a cross between a scowl and a down right snarl. That was when she noticed odd facial markings.

Two magenta stripes adorned his cheeks, and a blue crescent moon upon his forehead. His face was to young to have that white or long of hair, her eyes traveled to his shoulder where her eyes landed on his pelt. It looked so soft. She felt her face heat up with the embarrassing thought. Her eyes then peered back up, only to meet the golden orbs that were his eyes. They were looking right at her, then they flickered to the fight. Now this beautiful being spoke, "InuYasha, why do you continue to fight like a Neanderthal? It's embarrassing, even for a half breed like you" He spoke! He spoke! His voice, matched him like it was custom made for he, himself. "Wielding the sword like that would make even our own father cry, to see his fang being used in such a disgraceful way." The man continued.

Suki could feel herself blush at his very words, even if they were not even directed to her. His voice held authority, and yet a deep hatred. She wondered why he would have hate even leaking into his voice. When the man talked, the two stopped fighting and either faced or looked at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see you have decided to drop by as well, feel free to join" Naraku said, as he then once again turned his attention back to InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru you sure chose a bad time to show up, your just going to have to wait after I beat Naraku, for me to beat you" InuYasha yelled as he cut off one of Naraku's 'things' she couldn't quite name what they were.

Sesshomaru smirked, "InuYasha, move" He commanded, and with that he pulled out his Tokijin and charged at Naraku. The battle did not last long, for when the two brothers were attacking, there some how a shockwave formed and a large boom, capable of making young trees become uprooted and promptly flown several feet away.

Suki being a human and less in grip and weight was automatically picked up and tossed yards away. Sesshomaru had paused in his fighting to watch the human girl being thrown away, only for a mere split second did he wonder about her safety. And to his anger Naraku had once again escaped, that coward. He would not die a honorable death, and Sesshomaru would see to that.

He put Tokijin back into place he walked off, InuYasha was angry that he turned his back on him. "Hey Sesshomaru where do you think your going?!" He hissed.

Sesshomaru gave him a single angry look and promptly left.

_Meanwhile, farther away from where the brothers were…_

Her eyes opened, as she let out a groan. That fall hurt. Thankfully the branches slowed down her fall. She sighed and looked around, she was on her back, and the sun filtered through the green canopy. With much effort on her part she sat up, now if only she could stand. When she heard a loud roaring in the distance, her heart jolted and her 'fight or flight' kicked in once again. Her legs much to her discomfort stood and she ran. Not knowing where she was going she ran blindly.

Ten minutes passed, and now Suki was crunched over, her left hand resting on the bark of one tree while her right hand clutched at her stomach where she had been pierced. Maybe running had been a bad idea.

Now her wounded body refused to move much more. Today was a misrible day, first she was kidnapped, then fought over, then stabbed, then blown away! Suki's weary eyes, which threatened to close on her, spotted a few mushrooms, her mouth became moist, in anticipation to eat. Crawling forward, and making black dots form on her vision, she was able to pick one, and bring it to her lips when a voice stopped her from eating the small fungi.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, those are poisonous" a child's voice said. Suki looked up to see a girl. A young girl. She didn't look anything other than a human, and all Suki could voice was a thank you from her parched lips, then slipped into sweet oblivion, her hand fell and dropped the bad mushroom, and her hand slackened on her grip around her stomach.

Rin watched the girl faint in front of her, she knew the girl wasn't Kagome, but she looked almost exactly alike. She turned to the dragon and called over the giant creature "Ah-Un!" she called. The dragon came to her. "Ah-Uh, Can you put her on your back?" The little girl asked. The dragon nodded and with it's 'muzzle' off had gingerly picked up the human and put her on his back. "Good job Ah-Un!" Rin praied "Now lets get back to camp, I'm sure Master Jaken is worried" Rin said as she ran ahead of the dragon, as it followed.

_Back at the campsite _

Rin with the help of Ah-Un, had the girl on the ground, now Sesshomaru and Jaken had shown her basic healing skills, she went to gather water, when she came back Jacken was in the campsite, poking at the unconscious girl.

"Rin, who is this?" The Kappa asked. Rin shrugged and then pulled the girls shirt up a bit and then started washing the wounds. From Ah-Un's saddle bag she retrieved the bandages, and bandaged up the gaping hole in the girl's side.

"Lord Sesshomaru wont be happy to see you had drug in a half dead human" Jaken hissed.

Said Lord, was making his way into the campsite, when he smelled human blood, he almost rushed back, but kept his calm. His nose told him it was not Rin, but in fact the human girl at the clearing earlier that day.

When he came into the clearing his eyes landed on the girl "Rin, who is this?" He asked, short, sweet, and to the point.

Rin shrugged once again "I dunno Lord Sesshomaru, I found her, can she stay with us as long as she's hurt?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru sat down, his back leaned against a tree, he did not meet her eyes for at least a minute, finally he sighed "Do what you like" He replied, then promptly closed his eyes.

* * *

So how do you like it? Please review and tell me what you like or what I need to change okay?


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY~! So im going to update hopefully faster this time. Thanks Lady Kami~! -huggels- if you want a more awesome story you need to read hers! They are amazing!**

**Sesshomaru:**how did finals go?

**Me: **-sighs- good I guess.

**Sesshomaru:** did you study onna?

**Me: **-nods- yes ;.; but it still didn't help! I know I failed my chemistry final and my Spanish final! -cries-

**Sesshomaru:** -sighs and looks around- onna.

**Me: **yes?

**Sesshomaru: -**gathers Rose into his arms- shush, you did great

**Me: **-blushes- thank you Lord Sesshomaru…. Now um onto the story.

* * *

Suki groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. What had happened? She looked around, the area around her was cold, and bleak, nothing but black. She saw a girl, with black hair, and a green uniform much like hers, but the other girls uniform was not dirty. The girl smiled at her "Suki" the girl said.

Suki furrowed her brows, was that her? Now that she thought about it, she didn't know who she was. Was she Suki? "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kagome, but Suki, that necklace that you have, don't get rid of it!" Kagome said.

Suki took out the necklace, and the stone was glowing a bright purple. Suki looked up but only saw black, "H-Hey!" Suki called out and tried to stand, but fell and clutched her stomach, it hurt so bad, but why? She couldn't remember, tears pricked in the edge of her eyes, she was scared and she didn't know who she was, was she somebody important? Somebody of noble value? A common girl? All this thinking gave Suki a headache, she opted to lay on the cold, black nothingness. As she closed her eyes, she saw a man, with white hair, and he was for the most part clad in white, and armor, with two swords. He must be a samurai of some sort, but something wasn't right. He didn't look human, he had the features of a painting, and he had a furry thing, and pointy ears. These defiantly were not human traits. Her eyes fluttered open, as she was still in the darkness.

"Who is that guy?" she asked. Perplexed she tried to remember who he was, all she could remember was that he for some reason made her heart pound, and her cheeks flush a deep red at even the thought of that man.

_*_*_*_*_*_

Sesshomaru, who was resting at the base of the tree watched the girl whimper, and clutch her stomach, he, had changed them once Rin and Jacken were asleep. She was mumbling something about Kagome, and then he felt her gain some miko powers. They were light, nothing compared to Kagome's or Kikyo's spiritual powers. Some how, she had gained spiritual powers, and it was because of the jewel, which he could feel pulsing. He pulled out the little necklace, and examined it, the jewel was a brilliant purple, meaning Suki really had a pure heart. With him touching it, the jewel became a little darker. Meaning he had a not so good heart, he sighed inwardly, he knew now that if this girl would be traveling with him, that he would have to protect his pack more fiercely due to the fact that a jewel shard was in their pack.

He had half a mind to take the shard and dispose of it, maybe throw it into the forest or into the water, but yet again it would be his luck some weak demon would take advantage of it, and cause him to dispose of it, making the jewel fall into their hands again.

He watched the girl, her eyes moved under her eyelids, meaning she was dreaming, also her mumbling Kagome's name would be a big give away. He knew they were connected in some sort of way, maybe they were sisters. He doubted it, maybe cousins? He sighed and sat back, this girl was an odd one.

He very well couldn't go on without her, Rin wanted her to be with them, he scoffed, a few years earlier he wouldn't think twice about this girl if she fell in front of him, in fact he would probably continue walking away from her. Now Rin, had softened him up a bunch, and yet he found no reason nor complaint on his part. Now Jacken, he wished he would stop his squawking at least for an hour, it would be a blessing to him.

Sesshomaru sighed once again, but this time in annoyance, he wanted the girl to wake up, to question her, how did she get into this world? He understood that only Kagome and InuYasha could go through, he even tried to go through but he just ended up looking like a fool for trying.

He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, fighting Naraku was quite taxing on his nerves, many times before he wished he could just slit that pathetic excuse for even a hanyo's neck. He often had daydreams about killing Naraku, just the thought would bring a small ghost of a smile on his face.

He heard the girl shift, and make another whimper, the pathetic human was lucky enough, he had shown enough 'compassion', he was allowing her to sleep on his mokomoko. Something he only lets Rin do during the winter. Even then it was only when a human would most certainly die of the cold.

He looked at the human girl once more, much to his surprise, her eyelids started to flutter, a sigh she was going to wake up soon. It was already much into the night, what an unfortunate time to wake up.

He watched the girl wake up, slowly her eyelids opened up to show him the tired blue eyes. Of course she would be tired, from what he saw and heard today would be a very stressful day.

He remained silent, letting her talk first. The girl looked to him first, her eyes cleared up instantly as a look of recognition appeared on her face. Her hand reached up to touch his face. He felt like jerking back, but he remained still. Her hands reached his stripped cheek first, her touch was feather light, and slightly shaking. Next, her hand traveled to his chin to the next cheek, still she was shaking, but a look of fascination was now on her face. He wondered why. Now, her hand traveled up to his forehead, and lightly traced her hand on his moon, then her hand brushed over his bangs. He had to hold himself back from telling her to not touch his person, he would certainly not let her do this again.

He took the time to look at her features, she looked now near nothing to Kagome, Kagome had a childish face, and slightly heart shaped face, and her aura was completely different. He briefly wondered how his brother could even confuse the two. This girl had a more mature face, and a more oval shaped face, and she looked even a little older than Kagome.

He continued to watch her, they both broke the eye contact when her hand fell from his face, and her eyes fluttered closed again. He released the breath that he didn't notice he held. He wondered if she fainted, he put a clawed hand on her forehead only to pull back abruptly, she was burning up. He produced his light whip and smacked Jacken across the face.

The kappa jumped to alertness, his eyes bugging out of his head "Y-Yes, milord?" the kappa squawked.

Sesshomaru took delight in the panic in his face, "Jacken get a cold bowl of water and a rag" he said in a emotionless voice.

The kappa nodded and bowed "Yes, milord!" he exclaimed and then ran off to fetch what was needed. He came back with a bowl of old water and a old used rag. It would have to do. Sesshomaru dipped the rag into the water and then placed it on the girls head. Only time would tell what happens.

It was good hour before the girl awoke once again. Her fever had broke and she was released from the spell of the fever. She awoke again, this time Jacken was awake as well. When she saw Jacken she screamed, waking the sleeping birds in the tree tops and even waking Rin, which was a hard thing to do.

The girl sought protection by going closer to Sesshomaru. Rin watched in amusement, and then finally she scooted over to the girl and started talking to her.

Often Sesshomaru had thought of Rin being a good mother some day, he would be extra harsh on the male wanting to ever court her, Rin after all was practically his little girl, his daughter.

Suki was screaming her head off when the little girl came to her "Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Rin!" the little girl said, a smile on her face.

Suki immediately stopped screaming, "Hi, I'm sorry but no… I don't remember who you are, and I think my name is Suki." She replied. "I- I don't quite remember anything" she replied, a fearful look fel upon her face "I don't know who I am!" she exclaimed.

Rin smiled again "No worries, you can be with us until your better" Rin replied.

Sesshomaru nodded. Rin now took the time to tell her things. "Of course you know me, I'm a human like you, the green guy is Master Jacken, he's a kappa! And Lord Sesshomaru is a daiyokai, he is the Lord of the West" she said with a smile.

Suki looked at Sesshomaru, he looked as passive as ever, she wondered if he was born into that title or was he really a killer. Now her thought of a samurai came back, what if he was a blood thirsty killer?

"Thank you, my life is in your hands" Suki replied, in a small voice, all this in one day was giving her a headache and she just wanted to sleep. She yawned and stretched. Then just as quickly and abruptly, she was asleep.

Rin smiled and giggled, she hadn't been this happy in a very long time, finally she would have a play mate again. Jacken had been slowing down, and more grumpy as the years grew on. Rin looked at Sesshmaru "Lord Sesshomaru…. How long will it take her to get her memories back?" She asked. "And when she does, will she want to leave Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin also asked, just this thought brought a sad look onto her face.

Sesshomaru hated when Rin would ask a lot of questions, but it couldn't be helped, she was a child after all and being a child they would ask plenty of questions such as the ones that Rin had asked. He shrugged "Many people, their memories vanish when this happens, but this Sesshomaru is sure that she will regain her memories and still will want to stay with us" He replied, hoping that answer would suffice that child. He really did hate when she would worry as such.

Jaken crossed his arms and looked away "Good riddance to her if and when she leaves, we don't need another human with us, you already slow us down Rin!" the kappa said, as rude as always.

Sesshomaru glared at the kappa, and then next thing he did was throw a rock at the kappa making him fly, Sesshomaru then promptly closed his eyes and that was that.

* * *

So how do you like it? Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello~! One and all *crickets chirp* okay yeah I had a virus on my laptop so it died, but it's alive now.

**Sesshomaru:** Don't you have a outline due?

**Me:** -sighs- yes. I love History, I mean U.S. History is just epic, but I hate writing papers -cries-

**Sesshomaru:** pa-thetic

**Me: **-pouts- stop being so mean! I know you don't do your paperwork!

**Sesshomaru:** I have an exception, now onna type or your readers will not be pleased.

**Me:** -dramatic sigh- alas~! I will only because I love my readers. Oh and to clear some things up, she didn't get exactly hit in the tummy, she is uh lucky and it missed all the important things. I'll put more detail into it.

Thanks to **SammieValInuxKag** and **Lady Kami of Dreams** for reviewing.

* * *

Suki groaned as she moved over, she distinctly remembered falling asleep on something soft and fluffy. Now she was on the ground somewhere. When she moved too much she let out a pained moan. This was not her day, had any day been her day?

Much to her distress her eyelids opened, her only shield from life abandoned her. Much to her surprise she was the last one up, the little girl, Rin, was it? Was up and eating a fish. The kappa was roasting two more fish on a stick.

With no help from the others, she sat up, her sides were sore and her stomach ached.

Rin looked up from eating her eyes happy. "Oh! Your awake! Good Morning! Are you hungry?" she asked. The kappa, known as Jacken looked to the girl and grumbled something incoherent. Then he handed Suki a grilled fish.

"Thanks" Suki said softly, while nibbling on the fish, her eyes darted around the camp. No sign of Sesshomaru. She felt a little anxious, the fear slowly building up inside her once again.

Rin giggled, as she knew exactly what the strange girl was looking for "Lord Sesshomaru wont be back till later" She told the girl. "So Suki-san, do you remember anything?" She asked.

Suki shook her head quickly "No, no, I don't. I don't even remember how I got here, or even if I belong here. I know what I wear is different from you, and I know something bad happened but that is all I remember." Suki said, her eyes were downcast as she thought. Her memories were wiped clean, a blank slate.

Rin nodded "I am sure it will come back soon" Rin cheered for her.

Suki nodded as well, her eyes looked sad, half of her didn't want to remember, what if she was some killer? Or she would remember something she didn't like. She sighed, making up her mind. She didn't know how long she would be permitted to be in this groups presences. Best to make the most of this situation.

After breakfast, and some changing of her wraps; much to her horror and embarrassment. One person was absent, the one who she needed to talk to the most, Sesshomaru. She sighed softly, depression was clearly written on her face. Then a bright idea popped into her head. She looked up to Rin "Ne! Rin-san, as long as I am traveling with you, could you please help me search and identify wild food?" She asked, watching the little girl perk up.

Rin smiled and stood up instantly "Of course Suki-san!"

Suki smiled at the little girl "Please, just call me Suki okay?" she asked, as she gingerly stood up.

Rin nodded "Okay, but only if you call Rin, Rin, and not Rin-san" Rin replied, she grabbed a hold of Suki's hand "C'mon!" she shouted and pulled Suki behind her, looking to the kappa tending to the fire she said "We will be back Jacken-sama!" and with that note the two were off.

Suki giggled at Rin's excitement. Rin then pulled the older woman to a large oak tree, then moving some ferns aside she revealed some brown fungi. "These are edible" She said, and then picked some, putting them into a tiny pouch that she had brought along, Suki had failed to recall Rin grabbing it, but oh well.

"Oh?" Suki asked as she knelt down to poke at the fungi, it was soft. "Do you boil them?" She asked, eager to learn as much as she could today.

Rin nodded "Yeah, if you don't, and eat them raw, you could be poisoned." She replied then took a hold of Suki's hand again and drug her more along the forest. They came upon a purple and blue speckled mushroom. "These may look pretty, but if you eat these you will die in an hour, but ground up and put in boiling water, and let it sit; it will become a healing ointment" Rin told Suki as well.

"How does it heal?" Suki asked in astonishment.

Rin shrugged "I don't know, I was only with Priestess Kikyou for a few days" Rin said, "But she taught me a lot of important things, like what herbs you eat and don't eat and what you pick and ones you stay away from, and of course the ones that help humans and the ones that help yokai" She said with a smile, she was excited to share this knowledge of herbs and the art of healing. As both Sesshomaru and Jacken already knew much more than her, it was a wonderful suprise to teach somebody else something for a change. She had already taught Jacken in how to make flower necklaces, and Lord Sesshomaru never partispated in such things.

"Priestess Kikyou?" Suki asked, looking at the little girl. She had a vague understanding of what a priestess was.

"Yes, Priestess Kikyou, or how everybody calls her Lady Kikyou, is one of the best priestesses in all of Japan, she looks a little like you" Rin said.

"Really? Maybe I should pay her a visit when I am most able" Suki said, but mostly to herself, she was pulled from her musing when Rin tugged on her hand again and off they went, in search of herbs and knowledge.

They came to a green-blue colored moss growing on a dead tree. "Look Suki! Look!" Rin cried, scrambling to reach the moss higher up on the tree.

"Careful Rin!" Suki shouted, scrambling up after Rin, making sure the little girl didn't fall to her doom.

"I'm fine!" Rin giggled. She was on one of the branches that was next to the moss "this moss is so rare, it nearly cures everything!" Rin exclaimed.

Suki blinked and looked at the blue-ish looking moss, it smelt horrid, she felt her stomach churning. "How come it smells so nasty?" Suki asked, covering her nose from the foul odor.

Rin didn't seem to mind, like it didn't faze her in the least. "This moss grows on dead trees, but only if there is a decaying yokai on top of the bark. It's a bacteria moss I guess you could say. " Rin said, and then pulled hard on the moss, too hard.

She lost her grip. Luckily Suki had quick reflexes. And Rin in mid scream was stopped from her fall by Suki's hand. Suki gripped Rin's hand as hard as she could, they were a good ten feet off the ground. And the bark was wet, and her strength would not last forever.

She knew she couldn't pull the girl up, all she could do is hold her hand for a little while longer, to prolong the pain as long as possible. Then the unreasonable happened, she, herself felt her body slipping from the tree. Panic had been increased tenfold slowly they started to drop. She looked down at Rin, fear was written over her face.

"Just hold on Rin, I wont let you fall" Suki told her, in the most comforting way possible.

Rin let a tear fall from her eye as she tried to hold on. But her grip was slipping.

* * *

And this is where I end it.~! I hope you like it.

**Sesshomaru:** Onna, type more.

**Me: **…. fine

* * *

Suddenly without much warning Suki lost her grip around the tree and the two fell.

It all happened so fast, they didn't even have time to scream.

Her eyes closed for a second and it was all over. She expected her body to be crumbling to the floor, her bones broken, and she expected to feel the lifeless body of Rin next to her.

But it was not meant to be. She felt the general inertia the accompanied a fall. But the pain was not present. She felt a soft pelt being wrapped around her, and Rin's hand taken out of her own.

Then she felt the gentel impact of falling to the ground. Her eyes snapped open to see herself wrapped in the mokomoko, while Rin was resting in Sesshomaru's arms. He glanced at her, and it pierced through her very being.

"Stand girl, your fine" Sesshomaru said, as his mokomoko became slack and it slipped off of her and he started to walk away from Suki.

It took her nerves not but a few moments to come back to her, and to gain her legs were another few moments. When she could walk she took after Sesshomaru. She was not going to be lost in a forest all by her little lonesome.

Sesshomaru stood waiting for her, he watched her, awkwardly try to follow him. Once she caught up he moved again.

"Thank you for saving me back there Lord Sesshomaru" Suki said.

He nodded, showing acknowledgement to her statement.

She followed closely behind him. She was nervous around him, her right hand rested on her stomach, just then a question flew to the forefront of her mind. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, if I was stuck in the stomach would I not be dead already?" She asked.

"InuYasha missed your stomach, you are fine. Nothing a few weeks wont heal" Sesshomaru replied, much to his reluctance. He didn't like to talk, and especially not to strangers. He had a feeling she would not become a stranger for long.

"Oh, Who's InuYasha?" Suki asked.

"My younger…. Half brother" He replied after a moments pause.

"Oh, wow!" Suki exclaimed. She wondered if she had any siblings, she had a feeling in her gut that the little girl would quickly fill in that wondering gap in her heart.

They continued to walk till they got to camp where Sesshomaru told Jacken to go find food for the women.

* * *

Now I'm done. How do you like that? Please review…I love reviews~! Anyways thanks for reading =]


	6. Chapter 6

Awe! I only got one review D: No love! Oh well.

**Sesshomaru: **….

**Me:** what?

**Sesshomaru: **You didn't update quick enough, this Sesshomaru would of made three chapters by now.

**Me: **oh yeah?

**Sesshomaru:** yeah

**Me:** you know what, no! I am not going to get into some pointless argument with you! Rawr! You win!

**Sesshomaru: **I always win -smug look-

**Me: **Jerk! D :

* * *

Night had set awfully late, and the day was abnormally hot. She deducted that it was Summer. Suki didn't know how she knew, but she knew. The campfire was starting to die, and she didn't have anything to poke it with.

Looking around Suki saw the kappa's walking stick thing, she could faintly remember it being called 'something of two something' she obviously wasn't paying any attention when Jacken was talking to her. And the kappa was away, the wooden stick would do quite nicely.

Suki stood and plucked the staff from Ah-Uh's back and walked back toward the fire. With the small part of the staff she poked the dieing fire. She had already threw a couple of bigger pieces of wood, just the fire wouldn't react. She poked the fire again, just this time harder. The fire then jumped to life, hungrily consuming the wood that it was given, unfortunately the staff she was holding also became a fire sacrifice.

The fire greedily ate at the staff. Suki sat there in shock, not quite knowing what to do in this sort of predicament. When the fire grew closer to her, she shrieked and threw the staff away from here, before she could get burnt.

Upon seconds of her shriek Sesshomaru was there. He had his mask on, but he was there, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes then traveled to the staff that was being burned. His own rage was evident in his eyes as he then calmly strode over to the burning staff and stomped on the burning piece. Some how the fire died and the staff did not break.

"Why is Jacken not here with you?" He asked, not looking at Suki.

She shrugged "I don't know Lord Sesshomaru, I do believe he went with Rin" She replied. He nodded as he then picked up the staff and then started to leave the camp. Suki stood up, for reasons unknown to even herself "Wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" She yelled -he paused in his steps and looked back at her-. Her face was now a soft shade of pink "May, may I come with you?" she asked.

He nodded, and then continued walking. Suki scrambled to follow him, and she was sure he would not let her stop to take in the beauty of the forest. She followed closely behind Sesshomaru, making sure to not get separated from him.

They walked for about ten minutes, till they came to a clearing, they saw the toad and the little girl looking for something, which baffled Suki as they had already eaten fish not but a few hours ago.

"Jacken" came Sesshomaru's voice. The kappa jumped and scurried to his masters side.

"Yes, milord?" he asked, He looked scared.

Sesshomaru tossed the staff of two heads to Jacken, his own eyes angry at his vassal, his stupidity often was the largest con to him. Sometimes he often wondered why he let Jacken live. He then looked to his ward, who had picked some medical herbs, ones that would relieve a stomach ache. "Rin" he said, and that was all he needed to say to get her to come to him. She came flying to him. Her energetic aura traveled to him, and made a ghost of a smile fall upon his face.

"Rin what are those for?" Suki asked, as she was now in front of Sesshomaru and bending down to look at the plant Rin had in her tiny hands.

"Rin had a tummy ache" Rin replied "And these help tummy aches" she told Suki. Suki nodded in wonder. Sesshomaru wondered why she was so fascinated to something as simple as herbs.

"Oh wow! You have to teach me everything, but next time no climbing up trees okay?" Suki asked, as she then kneeled down "Hop on, I'll give you a piggy back ride" Suki said, a smile on her face.

Rin beamed happily as she jumped onto the older woman's back. "YAY!" She giggled as Suki hoisted her up. "Look Lord Sesshomaru! I am so high!" She said, so very happy.

"Yes, you are Rin, just make sure to not fall off okay?" Suki asked, looking back at the girl, "Wouldn't want you to fall down, that would be such a long way down" Suki said, humoring the girl about her own height. She wasn't all that tall so it wouldn't be life threatening if she fell.

"Onna" Sesshomaru's voice reverberated through the silent forest. Suki looked back at the majestic lord.

"Yes?" she asked. Shifting the little girl on her back. She had a good grip on the little girl.

"If you know what is right for you, you will not drop this ones ward" Sesshomaru threatened.

Suki nodded her head slowly as she then took a tentative step forward, testing if she could carry the little girl without dropping her as well. The walk back was slow, Sesshomaru would wait for Suki to catch up, as she was taking the utmost precaution to not let Rin fall, she didn't want her head to roll all that easily.

"hurry up girl! Stop walking so slow!" Jacken yapped at her, Suki, being more calm and timid just nodded.

"Yes, Master Jacken" She replied, even if she felt like hitting the tiny kappa. But yet again, is was below her to resort to violence, and yet she had not the slightest of clue as to why is was beneath her like it is.

They made it to the camp, and Suki set little Rin down. She took the plant from Rin "Okay, honey, tell me how, do you get these to work?" Suki asked.

Rin looked at the older woman "Ground them up and put them in ice cold water" She told Suki. Suki nodded as she then left the camp. They were by the water, so she decided to kill two birds with one stone. Taking a bowl she made her way to the river. Unbeknown to her, Sesshomaru followed her.

She sat herself on one of the larger rocks. Her legs folded beside her, she took a medium sized rock and started to ground the leaves inside of the bowl to a fine dust. All the while humming, well really singing a tune, that even she herself did not know where it came from.

* * *

Really quick~ The song is Kagome and InuYasha's theme that she's humming too.

* * *

Her mind was focused on solely that. As she hummed she was trying to think, which was very hard for some reason.

He watched her, a ningen, her voice was beautiful, and the cherry blossoms were falling slowly around her, the pollen of the air was mingling with the wind, creating a near earth real effect. He watched her, as she ground the plant, then set it down on the rock as she then fetched the icy water. He also watched her mix the concoction together, he sniffed the air, she had made it right. He remained in the shadows.

Suki stood up, smiling, she had done one good thing today before the day was over. She giggled as she then gathered her things, and made her way back to camp. Lord Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight, she sighed, hoping he would see her, and praise her good works. But of course he wasn't. That wouldn't stop her from helping Rin.

Suki sat beside Rin, and elevated the little girl so she could drink. Rin drank greedily, and soon the cup was empty. Again Suki sang to the girl, as she rubbed soothing circles on the little girls stomach. She smiled as the little girl fell asleep against the large dragon.

Not but moments later Sesshomaru emerged from the forest, still enshrouded by shadows "Onna" he called to her.

Suki turned to him, a somewhat irked look was on her face "With all due respect Lord Sesshomaru, I am Suki, please I request you call me Suki" She said, it was gutsy on her part to stand up to him. She stood anyway.

"Come" Sesshomaru told her, he didn't want to be in camp, where Jacken was still awake, even if it was an irrelevant, and even if he didn't care, he admitted that he was embarrassed.

Suki came to him, after making sure Rin was fine. Sesshomaru stood well away from the camp, but the fire could still be seen. He sat upon a rock "Onna" he said again. He took great satisfaction on seeing her angry face. "Turn around and lift your top" he said.

Suki gave him a bewildered and a surprised look. "WHAT!!!" She yelled, he growled.

"I will not repeat myself onna, this Sesshomaru has to change your wraps. Or it will be infected" he said, through gritted teeth.

Suki calmed down, at his reasoning, -her face extremely red- sat down and rolled up her shirt, to show the wraps. She looked away from him, to hide her blush, but she figured he could probably feel the heat radiating off her body, so it was in fact a futile thing to do.

Sesshomaru watched the ningen, she was so weird, but yet again, him changing her wraps would be weird. He after all was the only one qualified to do such a thing. He wouldn't let Jacken set his eyes on her virgin skin.

He quickly reapplied the medicine from the back, and instructed her to do the same for her front. He then tied the wraps back, and then he stood quickly and left the bewildered Suki to follow after him.

Was he a good man? Or was he not? Suki could not tell. She watched him leave, the air of authority swirled around him, and the wind only made him more picturesque, even in her deepest of hearts she could not imagine a being such as himself, yet how could he be so kind yet so cold in just one sitting? She sighed, and fixed her strange kimono and followed the strange Lord back to camp.

* * *

So how did you like it? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!-decked in all green- Well this will be kinda a filler chapter haha as yesterday was sexii day~

**Sesshomaru: **sexii day?

**Me: **-snickers- you said sexii

**Sesshomaru: **onna

**Me: **I'm sorry, that's just too funny!

**Sesshomaru:** onna, what is tomorrow?

**Me:** really? You don't know?

**Sesshomaru: **I wouldn't ask if I didn't know baka onna

**Me:** meanie head! Fine, since you don't know, it's Saint Patrick's Day…. And your not wearing green! -pinches Sesshomaru-

**Sesshomaru:** Onna! -getting red eyed- what did you do that for?

**Me:** -gulps- cause you don't have green on….well I'll just get going…. -runs-

* * *

Suki danced around the open field, it was Saint Patrick's Day, and she being half Irish, from her father's side, (of course). She giggled, she had been unable to pinch Jacken, but she had pinched Rin, but not hard.

Rin had naturally asked Suki why she pinched her, and Suki told her the story of the Irish people, and Patrick, and everything. Rin then tried to pinch Suki, but Suki already had a bracelet of green around her hand.

Suki had been a little peeved that the _OH SO GREAT Lord Sesshomaru_ had left their group, probably to go do something 'important' which she knew was wrong, he would just go sit and ponder life, she would know, she had followed him.

Anyway, Suki would not let him ruin her perfect day. She knelt down in the bed of wildflowers and weed, to inspect if there was some sort of miracle and there would be clovers.

Her eyes widened in delight as she saw a small patch of clovers, and every single one of them had for petals, it was just her lucky day.

"Rin! Over here love, I wanna show you something" she called to the little girl. The girl ran over, much cheer in her step, she had just told Jacken all she had learned from Suki and how today was very special, well at least to Suki, and henceforth made it special to Rin.

Suki pointed to the little patch of clovers "Look Rin, these are four leaf clovers, back in my time you can hardly find them. Four leaf clovers is a representation of luck!" Suki said as she then plucked one of the bigger ones from the ground and tucked it into Rin's hair "There, now you look like a true Irishman" Suki said with a smile.

Rin pouted, and crossed her arms, the little girl was growing up, she was 9 now, and that pout's potency had started to wear off on the older woman.

"Yes Rin?" Suki asked, as she looked at the girl.

"You called me a Iriash-man" she replied "I'm a girl!" she said.

Suki gave Rin a deadpanned look "It's I-REH-SHH- woman" Suki said, and corrected Rin "Not Iriash, silly girl" Suki said with a laugh.

Rin then bent down and picked the second biggest clover and braided it into Suki's pitch black hair, "There, now you too are an Irishwoman" Rin said with a cute little smile.

Suki nodded "Yes, that I am" she replied, as she then stood up and stretched "C'mon Rin, let us play tag" Suki said, her traveling kimono helped her to run, the restrictive cloth otherwise

"Catch me Rin if you can!" Suki yelled happily as she ran and hid behind Ah-Uh, letting the little girl catch her off guard. She peeked over Ah-Uh's saddle and looked around, where had the little girl gone?

Suddenly the little girl was in her face, screaming "GOT CHA!"

Suki screamed and fell back from where she was. The sound echoed through the whole forest, and even made birds fly from where they were at.

Not but moments later Sesshomaru had emerged from the trees, his eyes cold and calculating. His hand was once again on the hilt of his sword. "Onna, why did you scream?" he asked.

Suki looked at the regal lord, and blushed "Oh, uh Rin scared me" She replied, red tinting her face.

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Onna, may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

Suki nodded and sat up from the floor and then stood and followed Sesshomaru into the woods, taking her sword with her. After many near death encounters the sword never would be left behind by her again.

They went not to far from the clearing, Sesshomaru rested against a tree trunk "Onna, what have you done to this one's ward?" he asked.

Suki blinked "huh?" she asked.

"This one know's you pinched her" Sesshomaru growled, he would not hurt the onna but he always did try to put a healthy dose of fear in her if he could. Yet it would always blow up in his face.

Suki nodded "Yeah, back when I lived in the present era"-Sesshomaru growled, he hated it when she referred to _that _era as the present era, and not the era she was in now as the present era-

"Back then" Suki corrected herself, "there was a day called Saint Patrick's Day, it was for the Irish people" Suki told him. She giggled as the confusion crossed his face, she waved it off "Anyway, it's the general rule, that whoever…" -she had by then scooted over to the oh so great lord now- "Isn't wearing green is pinched" she said, as she then pinched his arm, and started to run, knowing he wouldn't like to be pinched.

She hadn't gotten far when she was tackled to the ground she could stop the torrents of laughter that had come out of her. She could not even stem the laugher. Sesshomaru had her pinned by the waste, both his hands firmly on her waste, if she wasn't laughing so hard, she would probably be blushing like crazy .

He growled "Why did you pinch this Sesshomaru" he growled, he watched her laugh, she hadn't laughed like this in ages. And they had been together for a while now, she had grown to be a mother and sister figure to Rin, and an authoritative figure over Jacken, and a loving caretaker to Ah-Un. She had been the perfect fit to his pack, and he had growing feelings for her, no matter how hard he tried to destroy those feelings, he just couldn't get rid of them. She had even become his onna, a near endearing term to her now. Yet the two never voiced their feelings, he sighed, she was laughing so hard she was crying, and one hand was on her stomach. He sighed once again, and laid down next to her, his nose nestled in her hair, she smelt so sweet, her own sent, and it was intoxicating. He brought her close to him, and she snuggled closer on her own accord. Her hand been placed on his chest, his armor was being sharpened, and henceforth his stomach and chest area was for the most part exposed, just clothe separated Suki's hand from his own skin. He exhaled the breath of air he hand not noticed that he was holding.

Suki smiled as she felt him draw her closer to his body, she snuggled closer as much as she could. She never thought they would get this close in less that five years. All her other relationships that she ever had, it took at the very least five years for her to fall head over heels for them. But of course Sesshomaru was much different than these other boys. Her hand that had rested on Sesshomaru's chest, had grabbed a fist full of cloth, she could feel him holding his breath, and she could hear his heartbeat. She smiled and inhaled his own manly and heavenly sent. She also let out a small giggle when she felt his breath leave his body.

With the added space that the two had, they snuggled any more. Sesshomaru looked down at his tiny onna, she was so sweet. And he had to admit, he loved her. His top hand brushed her hair to her side, and tucked a stray tendril behind her ear. Her hair was so soft. He took a leap of faith, and kissed her hair, a long lingering kiss on her hair, and in a way he could even taste that beautiful taste.

He could feel her body heat go up, and he could also feel her heart rate go up, and he could also smell her surprise. He chuckled gently, and moved back just a little to see her whole face had turned red. He then used his bottom hand to move her agonizingly slowly up so she was closer to his face.

Her face was even more red as he moved her closer to his face. She knew he was teasing her, and he was doing it very well. She looked up at him, a near helpless look on her face.

His face came slowly, closer to her, she dared to not move in fear that something bad would happen and all this would fade into oblivion.

He then moved only a little to kiss her cheek, she felt her pulse jump, he then bent down just a little and kissed her neck, right above the jugular, then he kissed the base of her neck. Suki could not take it any more, she grabbed his face, and crushed her lips on his. She was shocked to feel him smile, like he was expecting it. She let out an uncharacteristically growl as she then aggressively attacked his lips more. He responded the same way. He then moved so he was on top of her.

Nibbling at her bottom lip she granted him full access. He liked where this was going, sadly he couldn't let it happen.

After a good few minutes of groping and kissing, Sesshomaru had to let Suki take a rest, he released her face and settled back next to her, she looked satisfied, content as a cat with a bowl of nice warm milk.

He pulled her close to him, rubbing small circles on her back, as she then drifted to sleep. He gave her one last kiss before he too fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Hey! So how did you like that? It's just a filler of course, so yeah XD


	8. Chapter 8

Well as some of you know, it's My birthday! And I am 17! Yes~ So this will be another filler chapter, why? Because I really didn't feel like progressing the story more today. I am also sick so I really don't want to be up, but for you guys I will be.

**Sesshomaru: **17?

**Me: **yes, 17.

**Suki: **your so old!

**Me: **-angry eyebrow twitch- wanna run that by me again?

**Suki: **o.o Oh nothing, just Happy Birthday -nervous smile-

**Me: **that's better -sighs- I hope my birthday will be a good one

**Sesshomaru: -**gathers Rose into his arms once again- it will be I promise

**Me:** -blushes- I… um… uh

**Sesshomaru: **-smirks-

**Suki: **-snickers- Hahanah

**Me;** -glares- don't make me get up and whack you

**Sesshomaru: -**takes Rose's chin and makes her look at him- hush

**Me:** -pouts- fine.

* * *

Suki smiled as she flitted through the forest. Her golden eyes searching all around her, for any sign of the one she was running from. She saw nothing move, that was bad. She continued to run, her long white hair whipped behind her.

She stopped in a clearing, sniffing the air, hoping she could get a whiff of Him. Ever since that fateful day that had changed her life forever, he had been teaching her. And she was becoming very good.

There it was. The slight rustling of the leaves on the left. He was downwind. She had hardly enough time to pull out her sword before the sound of metal clashed with metal, a loud ringing filled the silent forest.

Her muscles ached with all the practice, yet he would continue to be relentless. Only letting them take a small break every few hours.

Her golden eyes looked up, to clash with his golden eyes. His eyes were darken than hers, and she loved the look in them at the moment. They shone with love.

After a small struggle the two broke. Suki jumping back to gain some room, he didn't let her go far, he followed her. She swung her sword at him, only for him to parry her sword away from him.

With her sword now useless she used her claws and tried to scratch him, to only succeed in letting him jump away from her to dodge the attack. Suki sighed as she stood up straight. Squaring her shoulders, she looked Sesshomaru in the eyes.

Silently she took in as much air as she could, he had pushed her past exhaustion, to a reserve of energy she didn't know she possessed. It took all her strength to not collapse on the ground.

His eyes narrowed on his prey, he had to stalk her, she was very good at running and hiding. He loved watching her, she was so beautiful, her kimono was tattered, and there was one long tear on her right arm sleeve, just a little bit more and that sleeve would be off.

He feinted from the left to the right, grabbing a hold of her kimono sleeve and ripped it from the rest of the material, it made a satisfying sound. He smirked as he saw her surprised face, she was not expecting that. He would have to teach her how to feint.

He felt the air change as she tried to land a punch on his person. He easily moved to the side, not really liking how she stumbled. Maybe he had pushed her too much? He sheathed his sword. "Training is over" he told her.

Suki blinked up at him, he had just tore her sleeve and then told her that training was over? He had a lot of nerve to say that. She strode over to him, and snatched her torn material away from his hand.

She took a couple of steps away from him, then she swayed and fell. Her body did not have time to fall to the ground, she had quickly been picked up and cradled against his chest. She looked up at him.

A dreamy yet tired look adorned her face. He chuckled "Your doing better every day love" he told her.

"Now before we get you healed up, lets see how well you can transform" Sesshomaru said, as he set her down in the clearing, next to the yokai mizu.

Suki glared at Sesshomaru "But I'm so tired" she whined.

"The quicker you transform, the quicker we can have training over" Sesshomaru chided. He kneeled next to Suki, and helped her sit up. Then he helped her stand. He then backed away from her after he knew she was stable.

Suki continued to glare at him, finally she sighed, and put her hands together, in a concentrated sign. Her eyelids closed over her orbs, and she stood there, a few seconds, before her own power started to swirl around her. Slowly the wind around her picked up speed, and then her aura encased her.

All the while Sesshomaru stood back and watched her. She shot up into the air, in a light pink aura. She came back down quickly enough. There she stood, well laid. She was no higher than a tree, but progress was progress.

She looked at him. Her eyes were the same as his when he was in his true form. She whined and tried to nuzzle her yokai lord. He put a hand on her nose, and he nuzzled her a little. "Good job Suki" he praised her "You can transform back now" he said.

Suki nodded. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief as she slowly shrunk back to her normal human size. He gathered her into his arms once she was small. He sighed as she hugged him back. He led her to the water. Instantly the water conformed to them. Any cut or bruise was tended to.

Suki sighed as they got to the neck deep part of the water. The water felt so good, as there were parts of the water that were cold and other parts were warm. Sesshomaru liked the cold. So he left her, to sit more toward the bank. He stretched his senses. Okay. Nobody except the both of them, was there.

He quickly removed his clothes and folded them and placed them on a rock. He glanced over to Suki. She had already had her clothes off and tossed aside to the bank. He sighed, that was good material, only to be wadded up and tossed aside.

He watched her as she massaged her sore muscles. He bit his lower lip, she just looked so sexy like that. Ever since she was changed, he found her so much attractive. Maybe because she looked almost like him. With only one strip on her cheeks and a crescent moon on her forehead, the colors were reversed for her.

He then spotted the crescent on her shoulder, his marking, showing he was her 'sire'. Not exactly mate, but sire. He couldn't stop himself any more.

He walked to her, and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the mark. Nipping at it playfully he looked at her, her eyes were closed. She looked back at him, her eyes filled with desire. He smirked and nipped again, she pulled him around to her front. Grabbing a hold of his face. She kissed him.

A deep, hard kiss.

She wound a hand into his hair. He smiled into their kiss. This was going to be a great day. He stretched out his senses once again, to check that nobody would be around.

-skip to later-

Suki laid on the green grass. A deeply satisfied look upon her face. She had Sesshomaru's top on her, as she looked at him, he had his bottoms on, and he was playing with her hair. She never thought it would work like this, they fit each other so beautifully, like pieces in a puzzle.

His chest was unblemished, and ruggedly handsome. She sighed as she snuggled into that wonderful chest. "Sesshomaru?" she said, instantly regretting that she broke the wonderful silence.

"Hm?" he replied. His eyes looked up to her, his eyes had long gone lost their iciness. Once InuYasha had his first pup names Inshiru. Sesshomaru had only become a slightly cold stone.

Now looking into his eyes, Suki knew he would be a good father some day. "Sesshomaru, what do you feel about children?" She asked him.

He didn't reply, which worried her. She looked up to try to find his face. His bangs were hiding his eyes, so she couldn't tell his true feelings were. "Sesshomaru?" she questioned, touching his chin, to try to get his eyes.

"Suki." he said after a very hesitant look flashed over his face, he looked at her, she had never seen him like this. He looked so nervous, so scared. It scared her for a second. "I fear the idea of children" he finally said.

"Oh Sesshomaru, why?" she asked, suddenly very worried about his well being.

"I don't want them to grow up as I have." he told her, he was glad Suki was the one he chose to be his, otherwise he would never share this with anybody else.

"They wont, oh love they wouldn't. If you need proof look at dear Rin. She is a wonderful young woman. And so are her own children." Suki said. She then scooted up closer to his face. She then nuzzled him. "Plus you will have me to help you" she said with a smile.

"I guess" He replied, enjoying her nuzzling he nuzzled back, a low pleased sound came from his throat. "Why do you ask this Sesshomaru that?" He asked.

Suki laughed "Oh no reason" she replied. And at the time she did have no reason to ask that question.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. She was such a weird little onna.

He sat up, taking his little onna with him. "Come, we must return to the castle. My annoying little brother will be missing us."

Suki whined, "but, but, but! The sun set is so beautiful, cant we stay a little while longer?" Suki asked, her eyes brought to a teary eyed puppy dog look.

He sighed, not being able to resist that look as of yet. He laid back down. Letting her rest on his chest. He noticed how cute she looked just wearing his top. Not that he didn't notice it earlier, but he now took particular notice of it. He let out a seductive growl as he then moved her to the side.

-skip to much later-

They walked back to the castle, his arms around her waist and her head leaned up against his chest.

InuYasha greeted the two on their way back, his two year old pup in his arms. The child automatically recognized the couple, he reached out to Suki and Sesshomaru "Auntie Suki!" the child cried.

Suki automatically snapped out of her daze and grabbed a hold of the child "Hello little Kicho" she said with a smile, bringing the child onto her hip. The child's black hair was in a low pony tail, his black ears were in the middle of the mess of hair. She walked inside the castle gates leaving the two males by themselves.

InuYasha turned his nose up "Dude, take a bath, you smell horrible" he hissed.

"Now you know how I felt like a few years back little brother" Sesshomaru replied.

"So, did you do it?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked away, a little embarrassed. If one would look very closely, they would see the slightest of pink grace his cheeks. "Mark her as my mate? Not yet" he replied. "But soon. Soon I will" he replied.

InuYasha shrugged "You better, I want my boys to have a friend when they grow up" InuYasha teased.

Sesshomaru huffed, and then left his brother to follow his hopefully soon to be mate.

-skip to a few months later-

Suki was seen wandering around the castle. A satisfied smiled on his face, she was on cloud nine. Nothing could break her happiness now.

She asked a servant where Sesshomaru was.

"He is in his study Lady Suki" the neko servant replied. Suki thanked her and left.

She knocked gently. And waited to be let in. After a moment she was grated permission to come in. Sesshomaru sat at his desk. A cup of tea on his left and a stack of papers on his right. He looked up, "Yes, Suki did you need something?" he asked. He stood up and crossed the room to his love, he saw the prominent mate mark on her shoulder, and it made him very happy.

She smiled as she then sat him in one of the seats. "Okay. Close your eyes….oh and no peaking" she said, as she saw him try to peak. Once his eyes were closed she gently guided his ear to her stomach. She held her breath as he waited. There. He could hear it.

The gentle heart beat. His eyes opened after a while, he looked up in amazement. She had never seen this look on his face before. "Is it?" Suki nodded, tears started to stream down her face.

He bolted upright, taking his mate's body he swung her around. All the while laughing at the top of his lungs. It was weird to see him laugh. He never did. It was a weird sound, that she hoped to get use to it.

After swinging her around a few times he set her down, and gave her an open mouthed kiss. After they broke for air he put his forehead against hers "I love you" he told her. She smiled back at him.

"I love you too" she replied. "I must tell everybody of the good news" she said, as she tried to pull away from him. But was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt… but we heard him laughing, though he was on a killing massacre and came running up. Only to see this." InuYasha said, a smirk on his face. His five year old son and Kagome holding Kicho in her arms. Her golden eyes wide with fright.

Suki glared at her brother in law, but it didn't last long, as she soon grabbed his ear and placed it on her stomach. After a few seconds realization dawned on his face, a smile soon spread after.

"Well I'll be-" InuYasha was interrupted by Kagome.

"InuYasha!" Kagome hissed "I wont have that language around the children" Kagome scolded her mate.

Suki then made Kagome come forward, letting her cousin hear the child next.

"Mommy, why are you listening to Auntie Suki's tummy?" Kisho asked. Ishiru watched silently.

Kagome smiled, "Come here Kisho, Ishiru. Mommy wants you to hear something" Suki blushed. But nevertheless she kneeled to let the boys hear. Kagome brought her sons ears to Suki's stomach.

"Now Mommy wants you to listen very carefully." Kagome said. Both boys screwed their eyes shut and concentrated. Soon a smile dawned both their face.

"Auntie Suki is gonna have a baby!" Kisho cheered. Ishiru just smiled his sweet smile.

Suki laughed "Yep, so you boys have to be the big brothers for this little one. So learn a lot so you can been good big brothers to this little one" Suki said as she patted their black and white hair.

-six moths later-

A baby's cry could be heard all through the castle. "It's a boy! It's a girl! Her highness has born twins!" Came the cry all around the castle.

Suki smiled as her twins were set on her chest. The boy, he looked so sweet and delicate. Sesshomaru smile, proud to have his son born first. "What should we name him?" Suki asked.

"How bout Taro?" Suki suggested. Sesshomaru balked at that name. "What? It means Great son" Suki said.

"How bout Ichirou?" Sesshomaru suggested. "It means first son" he told her. Suki nodded "Ichirou it is, I love you my little Ichirou" Suki said as she nuzzled her son. He was so beautiful, he had his fathers markings, but his mothers reversed color. He also has his mothers human blue eyes.

Suki then looked at her daughter, she was different. She had her fathers exact markings. But her hair was pitch black and her eyes were a golden beauty.

"How bout Kumiko?" Sesshomaru suggested. Suki shook her head.

"I like Miki" she replied "Beautiful princess" She said.

"Miki it is." Sesshomaru said as he kissed his daughters head.

The two could never imagine their life without the two.

* * *

So how did you like that? I hope I get a lot of reviews! So yeah this filler is actually a inside scoop on later chapters. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I know I haven't updated in like forever, I know. I am sorry. I have been sick, and then I had a party. So yeah the last two chapters were filler chapters, meaning that it had not actually happened in the story as of yet~

* * *

Today started like any other day, Suki would wake up. Look around to see if their protector was around, and 90% of the time he wasn't. Then she would wake up Rin, and then she would, if there was a river near by, bathe with Rin. Then There would magically be fish roasting on an open fire that Jacken always man, after his near death experience with Lord Sesshomaru.

She could tell this would be a regular routine from now on till she remembers who she was and how she got there. Currently she was at the river, both Rin and she were already in the freezing cold water and as quick as possible taking a bath.

Rin looked at the older woman "Ne, Suki… once you remember… will you forget us and leave?" she asked, her big brown eyes scrutinizing Suki's face to see if she were lying.

Suki looked at the girl, she never thought that far ahead. She saw the girls anxious look, she then shook her head "Of course not Rin, I would never. You're like a daughter or even my baby sister to me" Suki replied.

Rin gave a cheer and jumped around the bank. Suki smiled at the child's antics. Then suddenly without much warning the hair on the nape of her neck stood. Her eyes narrowed, and looked around. What was this ominous feeling? "Rin…come here" Suki said with an air of authority. Rin looked back at the older woman, and seeing her serious look came straight to Suki.

"What's wrong Suki?" Rin asked, once she was in arm's length of Suki. Suki had then grabbed a hold of the little girl.

"Rin. I want you to get dressed and run as quick as you can back to camp" Suki said, but then smiled "It's a race." She tacked on to the end, in order to not spook the child. The last thing she wanted was for Rin to be stressed and scared.

Rin had quickly scrambled to the shore line and then turned back and threw Suki her towle, which Sesshomaru had so graciously given her the day before. She had caught the towel but something small had fallen in the water, Suki quickly linked the towel around her waist and then bent down to pick it up, It was the strange pink-purple jewel shard that she couldn't remember why she had to keep it.

She had put the necklace around her neck as she stood up a silent shriek left her lips. There not very far away, actually it was invading her bubble, was a water sprite. It looked male, or at least she hoped so. The water swirling around it made it hard to distinguish the gender. Then the voice spoke.

"Worthless Miko, give me the jewel shards" it hissed, a girl's voice broke though the water.

Suki looked terrified. She had one hand on her towel, as subconsciously trying to hide her modesty, and the other hand was around the jewel. She shook her head as she backed away from the water and toward the bank. While slowly going backwards towards the bank, the water sprite manipulated the water. It had then quickly became a solid and tripped Suki.

With a thump, Suki fell, her eye shut tight in pain. She let out a pained sound as well.

"Now, now miko. Hand it over and your daughter won't die" The sprite hissed. It had gotten taller and then dove down at Suki. Suki had then cried out 'no!' and tried to protect herself.

Throwing her arm out to hit whatever, a light purple aura shot out at the Sprite, knocking it off course and flinging it back a little. Suki opened one eye, and saw the sprite fall, she looked at her outstretched hand, bring it to herself "What just happened?" she whispered.

By now, the water sprite had gotten back up, and this time had a water weapon formed in her hand. "Miko, that will be the last thing you will ever do!" It hissed again, the trident in her hand had five prongs, and each looking very sharp.

Suki looked up in fear, she then looked back. To see that Rin was no longer in the clearing. Good. At least she wouldn't see her death. Suki glared at the sprite. "Do your worst".

The sprite smiled "Of course, I wouldn't want you to suffer…" She replied, a wicked smile played on her lips "Oh who am I kidding, I hope you die slowly" She said, as she then posed her trident, and then threw it, faster than Suki could even really keep up.

She had just enough time to close her eyes, and just enough time to hear the sound of water hitting the ice underneath her. Cracking one eye open she saw the petrified look on the sprite, looking behind her. Suki looked back, to see Sesshomaru. An angry look on his face. She had just saw something light in color vanish into his hand.

He growled low, the Sprite then grabbed Suki and pinned her against her water body. "If you kill me the girl goes with" it hissed.

Sesshomaru's glare hardened even worse, his lip curled over his teeth. Now if this was a normal human that would look stupid, but Lord Sesshomaru was no normal human, no he was a yokai, and a very angry one at that.

He pulled out his sword, Suki gulped, the sprite's grip tightened around her throat. Suki tried to pry the hands off from her throat but even that proved futile. She could feel her hand go thought the water. Suki could feel the restrictive water closing on her tubes "Lord… Sesshomaru" she gasped.

Once again the water started crushing her air way, the sprite glared down at her "Hush wench, whore miko's such as yourself darken the pure name of those humans".

Suki closed her eyes as she tried once again to pry the near nonexistent hand away from her throat. She tired to open her eyes once again to see one last look at the yokai loard, the majestic person that he was.

But without much warning she was slammed into the body of water, suddenly she was captive in the water chamber of the Sprite. She struggled to get out, her eyes shut closed she couldn't see where the 'out' was. And everywhere around her was water, and she was being battered around everywhere. At one point she felt a hand around her arm trying to pull her out of her watery prison but the hand was soon forced out. Unaware of time, Suki could not tell how long the fight had lasted. But her air supply was quickly dwindling.

Her last ditch effort was to kick and make as much motion as she could. Her oxygen supply all used up, her body stilled, and her lungs screamed at her to take a breath. She obliged and opened her mouth only to feel water rush in. She was choking. And the battle around her continued to rage on.

The last thing she felt was, her head hitting something hard, then all faded to black.

* * *

Okay in this dream sequence I need your help. Okay go on you tube and type in lullaby, you will see a music box lullaby click that, and just let that set the mood

* * *

She opened her eyes, and looked around, she was floating…. How? She moved her body and it ached. She looked around, and all around her was light blue…eve where. "Where am I?" she asked, bubbled escaped from her mouth. Yet she could still breath. She swam, even if her body hated to move at the moment.

She continued to swim. Till a white ghost like oval appeared before her. She saw a family of three. An older woman, with blond hair. A man with pitch black hair, and a little boy, he looked like his father. They were all smiling, and talking but it was silent. The image moved like it was taken from somebody's perspective. Then the focus moved down to a set of hands. Hands that looked familiar. It picked up food she had never seen before.

"What is this?" Suki asked.

The family looked very happy, chatting amongst themselves. She couldn't understand, for some strange reason the focus changed once again. To the eyes peering at a mirror, and to her horror… was herself!

She clutched her head and curled up into a fetal position. What is this? Why? Then without much warning. She felt as if a thousand things were crashing into her body. She screamed out, the pain. The ghost like image had followed her, what a cruel thing it was, first giving her a nightmare of something that obviously was not her, and now it planned to give her more of a nightmare, it showed her another vision. She saw a white room, and strange things all around her. The pain, the smell it burned her nose, and she saw the woman the mother at her side. The mother smiled and then kissed her forehead, but a different pressure was on her lips. What was this? Why did it feel so soft?

She didn't want to leave this dream like state, but sadly she could not control all things. She was pulled out of the land of dreams to the present.

* * *

Sesshomaru was very angry, trapping _his_ ward into_ it's_ body. He charged, no longer able to hold himself back. He wanted Suki back, safe and sound. He fought the Sprite, and even was able to touch Suki before he was forced away. He was fearful if he hurt the sprite then he would hurt Suki. He saw her last ditch effort, and it had distracted the sprite long enough to let Sesshomaru destroy it.

The water and the ice he was standing on had broken and caused a wave to form. It broke Suki's water prison and sweep her away before he could get to her. He watched helplessly for a moment, as he had to make sure the sprite was dead. There on the bottom of the shallow bank was some shards. He picked them up. He would of thrown them away if it wasn't for Suki who had a bottle of them and seemed to be collecting them like Kagome.

His stomach gave a hard jerk as he quickly followed after the unconscious girl. He made a grab for her once but the infernal water pulled her away from him. He made another grab for her, his movement more urgent now. Todoroki Kujyūku Falls was coming up, and if he failed to catch her, she would die. On her path to death she hit a rock in the water, that must of hurt.

He glanced up again there was little time. He ran and jumped into the water, grabbing a hold of Suki, as he fought against her and the water to keep her head and mouth above water. He often wondered if he could rule both land and sea, he now understood how little his power was against Mother Earth.

He fought, taking small steps forward fighting the current. If they went over he could get them out of there, but at a small risk to both of them. He fought and moved to the bank. Finally after a hard struggle he got both of them to the bank. He looked down at the girl, her head was bleeding, and her lips were a pale, blue color. He looked over her body. Thankfully the injury to the head was all that she had sustained. He grabbed her chin. He looked at her and glared, "Wake up Onna" he hissed.

She did not respond. Sesshomaru glared, he hesitantly put his left hand on her chest, he never thought he would be doing this. He pushed down once and hard. And instantly she coughed up some water that was clogging her lungs. Yet she still didn't breath.

A light blush crept upon his cheeks. This was stupid. She would be fine wouldn't she? He had enough wits to leave her there, but what would he tell Rin? Stupid promise. He bent down and gently pressed his lips against her and blew breath into her lungs. He did it again. He felt her move, and quickly he pulled back. He saw her eyes slowly opening up. They looked confused.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" she gasped.

Suki had felt the warm lips being pressed to hers, and she wondered if it was her mother? She moved and quickly the lips were gone, but she didn't want them gone, they were so warm and soft. She opened her eyes only to see a dripping wet, Lord Sesshomaru, his hair hung in his face and his amber eyes smoldering. "L-Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, her voice even felt shaky to herself. He helped her sit up, their face all the time in a close proximity. It made her cheeks flush a deep red. He stood up and offered her his hand, and she took it, he pulled her up, and she tripped into his side.

She blushed again, and Sesshomaru shrugged her off with her saying sorry. He wraped her in his Mokomoko, and they headed back to the site to get Suki's clothes and go back to camp.

* * *

How do you like them apples? Anyways thanks for all those who commented. I love you're reviews! And please keep with the feedback =D till next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! I am terribly sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I have a reason though. I need to bring my grades up, and turn in my missing assignments. So until June 16th, I wont be publishing any works. Thank you for your kindness.


	11. Chapter 11

Truth be told, I am a little irked. Somebody was lying to me and just now, my friends told me the truth about the imposter, so if my writing is a little bit of a fail then you know why.

* * *

When they returned back to camp Suki promptly sat by the fire, to soak up any heat that she could. Her body shivered a little as she hovered her hands over the open fire. Suki looked over at Rin, she had changed into a light purple kimono. Jacken was coming back with some meat in his hand. It felt like life was going on as normal, except she was soaking wet, shivering and absolutely miserable. Rin watched Suki "Ne, Suki, are you okay?" she asked.

Suki looked up at the little girl, she was sweet, she couldn't be mean to her. Sighing Suki drew closer to the fire "yeah Rin, I'm fine" she replied, smiling. Sesshomaru watched the two and knew Suki was in fact not fine.

Silently he left, a little cautious about the sprite, he kept Ah-Uh with them to make sure they had extra protection, as he did not trust Jacken would be strong enough to protect the girls.

He made his was to a yokai village, they all knew him. The women made giggling sounds and hid their face from his view in a flirtatious way. Sesshomaru paid them no attention. This made some of the she youkai angry, but that didn't phase him one bit. He walked silently and elegantly through the town. He saw children playing and women flirting with men, and men becoming drunk. This part of the village was the home part, the shopping centre was a bit away. He walked quickly now, he did not want to be in these people's presence for very long.

He made his way to the shopping center, instantly people sought to sell things to him, jewelry, swords, human slaves, men's clothes. He walked quickly away from those stalls, he was not interested in such pathetic things. Anything from here was not suited for his being. He made it to a woman's stall, beautiful silk kimono's laid before his eyes. The she youkai walked up to the front of the stall "Greetings Lord Sesshomaru, what can I do for you today?" she asked.

The woman looked at the young lord. She knew his father, a very kind man. Sesshomaru being around his father so much, he did have the ability to be kind, such as now. Her dark blue eyes watched the young pup in front of her. Her ancient hands, held some of the most finest silk. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned all of the clothes "Do you have anything that would resist elements?" He asked.

The woman nodded "Of course, I have a few cloaks of the fire rat, some cloaks of the water fox, have cloaks of the air horse, and a cloak from the earth cat" she replied. Sesshomaru nodded.

"May I see them?" he asked. The woman nodded and pulled out all the child size cloaks. He never bought any size older. Sesshomaru felt the fine silk, it was to his liking, "Woman, give me two of each, a child and a woman size" he said.

The old she Yokai looked bewildered, but said nothing of it, maybe he was going to give the little girl a new one when she was older. She then went back into her tent and got what he ordered. He paid her with ten gold coins, which was more than enough of what they were worth.

Sesshomaru bid the woman goodbye and then quickly left the town. Making his way back to the camp, Sesshomaru watched the three eat. Suki had the least of the food, Rin the most, and Jacken the second largest portion. This made him glare, why wasn't Suki having more food? That toad should know better. He stepped into the clearing, his face a perfectly composed mask.

"Rin, Onna" Sesshomaru said, causing Rin to smile up at him, and Suki to glare at him, while the food was half way to her face. "Come" he said.

Rin stood up quickly, abandoning her food as if it meant nothing to her. While Suki on the other hand, reluctantly let go of her food to follow Rin. Sesshomaru led the two away from the camp, to another small clearning. He handed the two clothes to Rin, Rin's kimono was blue, as was Suki's kimono, Sesshomaru then turned his back to the girls and walked a couple of spaces before addressing Rin.

"Rin, teach her how to dress" was all he said, and then remained silent and stone rigid. Rin nodded as she then took the next twenty minutes to teach Suki.

Suki got the hang of it easily enough. Soon the two were back by Sesshomaru's side, his golden eyes swept over the girls, finding their atire satisfying he walked back to the clearing and the two girls settled down and ate again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rested his head against the hard bark of the tree, why did he do this? It was like he cared, soon enough _Suki -_still a very odd name to dance on his mind- would be healed and heading off into the world, preferably back to Kagome where all this mess would straighten out for the better.

Suki watched the silent lord, brooding over something no doubt. He was an odd one, she would give him that, no normal person would give somebody such fine clothes, made from the finest silk.

She sighed, and then nibbled on her meat, till it was gone. By then it was already way past bedtime, she curled up next to the fire and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry that is was short, had a very big brain fart D:


End file.
